


Day Eight - Weapon

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Linktober, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, day eight - weapon, im sorry, keep that in mind, so uh, theres a sequal to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: “There used to be a spirit in the weapon. Her name was Fi, and her only job was to fight against the Demon Lord Demise. However, when the Chosen Hero was fighting, he and along with the goddess incarnate were cursed into a endless cycle of war against Demise’s hatred. Fi was then also cursed to stay. Millennia after Millennia past, and as she grows less powerful, Demise’s hatred stuck around all the same. If you hadn’t ended the reincarnation cycle, I fear the future that would have waited for us.”The explanation behind it made sense, but it tugged at him all the same.
Relationships: Wild & Fi
Series: Linktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Day Eight - Weapon

He swung the Master Sword at the Calamity one final time.

He’s not surprised that the weapon shattered upon impact, this was not the first time that he had happened. But he’s glad that he doesn’t have to draw out another weapon when he sees the Calamity evaporate into the air. When he went to meet the Princess, for the first time in 100 years, for the first time after the Calamity’s fall, and he greets her without his sword at hand.

It’s fine. The sword will come back when it has the energy.

He and the Princess talked of plans for the future while they travelled to Kakariko, plans for the future of Hyrule and their own, personal futures. Link wants to travel still, there’s so many people to help, so many koroks to find, so many monsters to kill. Zelda wants to learn, learn about her people’s survival, learn about the new history she missed, learn about the new research that Robbie and Purah have surely come up with during the past century.

It isn’t until day three of their stay in Kakariko that Zelda finally asked about the sword.

A quick check on the slate showed that it had not appeared like the other times it had shattered on Link.

It’s then, that Link decided it was time to leave Zelda, and go back to travelling.

The first place to go was the castle again, which takes longer now that the shrines and towers were not active, but Link didn’t mind the extra travel time. The castle held many things to be found, but there was no evidence to suggest that the Master Sword, chards or otherwise, resided in the castle.

The next place to go was to the Great Deku Tree.

The Master Sword does not reside in her pedestal, but the Great Deku Tree did not seem surprised to hear of the breaking of the weapon.

“There used to be a spirit in the weapon. Her name was Fi, and her only job was to fight against the Demon Lord Demise. However, when the Chosen Hero was fighting, he and along with the goddess incarnate were cursed into a endless cycle of war against Demise’s hatred. Fi was then also cursed to stay. Millennia after Millennia past, and as she grows less powerful, Demise’s hatred stuck around all the same. If you hadn’t ended the reincarnation cycle, I fear the future that would have waited for us.”

The explanation behind it made sense, but it tugged at him all the same.

Not only had Link broken the Master Sword, he murdered the spirit who resided in it.

* * *

Wild swung his soldier’s broadsword at the lizalfo one final time.

He’s not surprised that the weapon shattered upon impact, this was not the first time that he had happened. But he frowned at the splintered remains that littered the ground and the corpse. Luckily this was the last one, the rest of the group had killed the rest of them. They turn to him and aren’t surprised to see his weapon now metal shards all over the floor, but they complain all the same.

It’s fine. He’s got one final sword in the slate.

But, even then, he looked over to Sky, holding the Master Sword with a care that Wild never thought to handle it with. Sky has told the group stories of the spirit inside the Master Sword, and every time he even muttered her name Wild felt a lump grow in his throat, and he cannot find his courage to continue looking at it. Zelda had even spoken to her once. The story of his death was no one that Wild enjoyed, so Zelda only told him of it once, one starless night. ‘She saved your life, by telling me what to do, by transferring her energy to you.’ Zelda had said then, her voice low enough to ignore if Wild so chose to.

Wild never heard from her, 100 years previous or on his adventure to defeat the Calamity.

And yet, he still killed her.

It will be the action that haunts him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we're getting there with linktumber i promise :3
> 
> [Stack's Tumblr](https://shortstack757575.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Skie's Tumblr](https://skiewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
